Businesses spend tremendous amount of resources to reduce their cost of doing business. For example, businesses need to subscribe to network services to enable communication among employees, customers, vendors, etc. However, as the business grows the number of users (e.g., employees) who need to be connected to the communications infrastructure will increase accordingly. Businesses may then wish to deploy a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) to enable users to share a specific number of external lines.
For example, a PBX may serve a large number of internal extension numbers while having access to only a few external lines, thereby enabling the users to share the few external lines. However, when an enterprise uses a PBX, the internal extension numbers and/or users are unknown to the network service provider. Thus, an IP service provider may not be able to provide various services to these users, where knowledge of the users is confined within the PBX environment.